


Pop Culture Thursdays

by lodessa



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa





	Pop Culture Thursdays

D.C. is sweltering and Booth is sticky by the time he reaches Bones' apartment after the seemingly eternal walk from the car. He knows it's not that far, but it feels like it anyway. The rush of air conditioning as she opens the door is a welcome relief. Of course she's fresh and cool in jeans and a strappy sort of tank top. She's been inside. He's the one who had to stop at the asian food market (which didn't have a cooling system) to pick up whatever it was that she suddenly thought was so very important for dinner's success. His annoyance is fading with the sweat evaporating off his skin though.

"It's hotter than hell out there." He complains none the less.

"It is warm but people in third world countries live in hotter climates and manage to perform physical labor without luxuries such as air conditioning or cars, Booth. You just have to adjust your expectations."

"Easy for you to say. You're the one luxuriating in the nice air conditioned apartment."

"I never said it was a bad thing that our society has developed these forms of protection from the elements. There's beer on the right hand side of the refrigerator. I need to finish cooking."

She takes the bag right out of his hands and goes back to whatever she was doing before he rang the bell. She really does look good in those jeans… every bit as good as she did all dressed up for Hodgins and Angela's wedding that never happened. Yes. She's his partner and technically that means he isn't interested, but a guy always looks.

Japanese beer. That means Japanese food. Bones is always very particular about that kind of thing. One time she sent him back to the store because he picked up Mexican beer when she was making pasta. He lets her though, partly because he's a gentleman and partly because he's not much of a cook and Bones is. These Thursday nights started out with the intent of filling in her knowledge of popular culture, and they still watch movies, but it quickly also became about her making something different for dinner every week as well.

The beer is good. Booth returns to go wait at the table; Bones doesn't like him getting in her way while she's cooking. He doesn't have to wait long tonight.

"I thought cold soba would be a good choice considering the heat." Bones explains as she sets down the dishes, "I made the tempura because you always seem disappointed when my Japanese cuisine doesn't involve deep frying."

Booth smiles just a little. He does like his fried food.

"Tonight we are watching When Harry Met Sally."

Announcing of the evening's meal and entertainment has become sort of a ritual.

"Hodgins says that you have a girl's taste in movies."

"That's completely untrue. What about last week? Indiana Jones is not a girl movie."

"I was merely repeating Hodgins' observation. I wasn't giving it any particular weight."

"You know what? Let's just eat this delicious food, which will make me forget all about how annoyed I am that you would even consider that."

"That's fine with me. I thought that The Princess Bride had a lot of important cultural significators. The masked figure is important for a multitude of different peoples, as is the mark of the unnatural, which is exemplified by the six fingered man within the context of the film."

"Bones… please just be quiet and eat."

Next week he is bringing Gladiator.

The food is good though. Cool noodles always seemed kind of weird but on a day like this it seems a natural idea. Bones is good with flavors too. Bones is good with most things that aren't people.

When Harry Met Sally is a completely iconic movie, which is used in everyday conversations as a reference point. It is totally a good choice for what he's trying to do here. It isn't Booth's fault that Hodgins is too insecure in his masculinity to appreciate it.

Booth picked out the television. It is pretty nice if he does say so himself. It isn't like Bones couldn't have done it herself, but she never would have. It's a good thing that he has seen all the movies they watch as she insists on talking through them. One time they tried to watch a new release together and he nearly strangled her.

His phone rings, it's his ex. He picks up because otherwise he will have to call back and that new guy she's been dating might pick up. He's over their relationship, but he dislikes the feeling he gets when that happens anyway.

"Seeley, I was wondering if you could take Parker for a long weekend next week."

"Sure. I'd love to see a little more of him. Starting when?"

"Thursday. I have to catch a 4:30 plane."

"I'll take the time off of work and swing by to get him around 1."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

Bones is waiting for an explanation when he hangs up.

"That was Rebecca. She wants me to take Parker next week."

"Why? I mean not that it is a bad thing you getting to see your son."

He hadn't even thought about the fact that he'd be flaking on Bones before saying yes. There's another reason he'll never be in more of a relationship than this somewhat professional friendship.

"She's going out of town. I didn't ask where. I'm sorry Bones… I know this is going to effect next week…"

"I'll make something kid friendly. You prefer simple foods anyway."

It is surprise but not an unwelcome one.

"Are you calling me childish, Bones?"

He's smiling as he says it. Parker likes Bones. Booth really does wish he could spend more time with his son, but it's hard because of the job.

"We all have certain childish attributes, for instance: Hodgins' paranoia and Angela's idealism."

"What about you?"

"You are always saying I am too literal. Children often take statements at face value."

"I was going to say your curiosity."

"And I even remember that there is a saying about curiosity killing the cat. See I'm learning."

Bones laughs. He likes her laugh. He's even sort of come to be fond of her academic way of looking at everything. She is learning. She's changed since he's known her. A year ago she never would have been able to see what was worthy of mockery in her own behavior. Of course, a year ago that was all he could see.


End file.
